Andante Andante
by ShenLong1
Summary: After thinking he'd killed Trowa, Quatre is stunned to learn that the 03 pilot is still alive and goes to visit him, only to be turned away by Cathy. 4x3, sap, yaoi, angst


Disclaimer: I don't own the G'boys, I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a whole lot happier, ne?

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Yaoi, shonen-ai, sap, angst, lemon.

Pairings: 4x3

Notes: After thinking he'd killed Trowa, Quatre is stunned to learn that the 03 pilot is still alive and goes to visit him, only to be turned away by Cathy. A space battle between OZ and White Fang puts the colony's safety in jeopardy and Quatre heads out to prevent the loss of innocent lives. Trowa regains enough of his memory to know that Quatre is an important figure from his past and heads out to join him. Together once more Quatre hopes to help Trowa remember his past and more to the point, their relationship.

Spoilers: Yes, for episodes 36 to 40.

Written for the Vault's song fic competition 2005 - where it placed second.

Dedication: This is for my wonderful beta yami_tai whom I promised a fic for a long time ago. Sorry for the length of time it's taken but I hope you enjoy it. *snugs*

"Andante Andante"

May. 2005 ShenLong

_'Andante, andante, Take it easy with me please_

_Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze_

_Take your time, make it slow_

_Andante, andante, just let the feeling grow' _: ABBA

Quatre sat and stared out the window as his mind tried to register the information that Duo had given him. Trowa was alive! Not only alive and well, but here at the circus, Duo had seen him.

Trowa was _alive_.

Quatre's chest constricted as he thought of the 03 pilot, the pilot he'd killed in his Zero system induced state; the pilot that had given him back his soul. Hastily Quatre wiped away the tear that escaped his eyelids and blinked to clear his vision.

Trowa _was_ alive.

For months Quatre had searched in vain for any sign of the other pilot, living or dead and had come up blank. His heart had been heavy, his mind inconsolable after what he'd done. Not only had he attacked a colony, innocent people; but he'd turned on the one person that he'd come to love as more than a friend and shot him down in cold blood.

He could never forgive himself for that.

Ever since Trowa had accompanied him to the desert base of the Maguanacs and spent time with him at the house, Quatre had often thought of the green eyed pilot. They'd shared their love of music, discovered they had a lot in common and stolen a few moments of sinful pleasure before Trowa had left to return to the battle field. They'd met again on a few occasions during the course of the war but never had the opportunity to be truly alone or discuss their budding relationship.

A relationship Quatre had severed when he'd pulled the trigger on the buster rifle.

_Trowa_ was alive.

Quatre's heart beat quickened as he stood up and walked towards the door. He knew he had to see for himself. Not that he doubted Duo of course, the 02 pilot never lied and if he said Trowa was at the circus then he was.

Teal eyes needed to see the tall Latin for themselves though; only then could he make his peace, only then would he be truly convinced of the 03 pilot's survival.

"Master Quatre?"

"I'm only going for a walk, Rashid. I won't be long and I will be careful. I need to be alone for a while."

Something in the tone of Quatre's voice told Rashid that Quatre meant what he said and so he nodded and let the young man go. The master was a Gundam pilot after all and quite able to take care of himself. Besides, the people on the colony weren't interested in the war, they wanted to live in peace.

_Trowa was alive_.

Each step he took seemed to pound those words into his brain and Quatre's pace sped up. His walk was fast and determined, his heart erratic in his chest whilst his mind tried to process what he would say once he met the other pilot again. Looking up Quatre saw the entrance to the park and the large yellow circus tent ahead of him, he paused and looked around.

"He's here?" he said to no one.

He had no idea where the tall man would be. There wasn't a performance taking place at the moment so Quatre decided the best place to start would be by searching the grounds. He knew Trowa had an affinity with animals so he headed in the direction of the animal enclosures. Stepping around the corner of a tent, Quatre stopped dead in his tracks. Just ahead of him, crouched by a lion cage was the person he never thought he would set eyes on again. He hesitated, unsure of whether or not to approach. It was then that he heard the soft voice he thought his ears would never be graced with again.

"Okay, okay, I'll get your food."

Quatre stood there for a second before he was able to locate his voice and speak. When he did it came out soft and a little shaky. "Trowa?"

The Latin spun around at the sound of someone calling his name and saw a youth, around the same age as himself standing and staring at him. Trowa frowned.

Quatre's eyes began to fill with tears as he studied the form of the young man before him. "Trowa! It's really you!" he managed to force out through his emotions.

Trowa gave the youth a puzzled look before asking, "Who are you?"

The question caught Quatre off guard. Duo hadn't said anything other than Trowa was alive and at the circus. "Trowa?"

"Do you know me?" came the question.

Now Quatre was even more confused. "Trowa, don't you recognize me?"

The sound of a bucket hitting the ground drew their attention away from one another and they turned to see a young girl, obviously irritated, standing and staring at them both. Her eyes flitted from Trowa and then to the newcomer before she spoke in a strong tone. "Trowa, get back to the tent," she said firmly.

The 03 pilot gave her a frown. "But, sis..."

Quatre's eyes widened. "Sis?" he questioned as he gazed between the Latin and the girl.

The girl opened her mouth again. "Get going!" she stated harshly and then her voice softened as she looked at the hurt expression on the young man's face. "I'll feed the animals, you go help the boss, okay," she said with a smile.

With a nod of his head, Trowa did as he had been bid and walked off towards the tent.

"Wait!" Quatre called and went to follow the Latin. There were questions he needed answers to and Trowa was the only one that could give them to him. Unfortunately Quatre found his way barred by a determined female.

"Why'd you come here? Are you gonna take him out to fight again?" the girl asked with a dark look.

Quatre tried to be polite when he answered with a question of his own. "Who are you?"

"Trowa's my brother! He belongs here with us!" she stated rather loudly.

_Brother?_ Quatre's mind questioned. He'd never known that Trowa had a sister, then again, there was a lot he didn't know about the tall pilot. "But he's..." he began only to be cut off.

"I can't bear to see him suffer anymore than he has. He's lost his memories of the past because they're too painful. He doesn't _want_ to remember," the girl said with a touch of sadness.

It hit Quatre like a freight train. Trowa had amnesia? Trowa couldn't remember anything of his past? Couldn't or wouldn't? Quatre didn't blame the Latin if he didn't want to remember, who would like to have the memories they all carried? Then he realized something else; he was responsible for Trowa's state of mind. Quatre lowered his eyes as the facts hit him and his voice came out softer. "It's my fault. I'm sorry. Trowa sacrificed himself to correct a mistake that I made. I know apologizing won't fix things, but I am sorry." If nothing else Quatre had to let this girl know that he was truly sorry for what he'd done.

The girl drew herself up, firming her spine, and spoke with quiet but determined words. "If that's really the way you feel then leave him alone, Trowa's a lot happier now, being here at the circus," she stated and then spun on her heel leaving Quatre to gaze after her, shaking with anger that he hadn't been given the courtesy to at least explain further or talk to his friend.

Finding himself suddenly alone, Quatre had no choice but to leave and so with his head down he turned and walked away, steps heavy with sorrow. He could understand the girl wanting to protect Trowa, if he had lost his memories then maybe he was better off staying here and not rejoining the battle. In one way Quatre was glad about that. One of them would at least be spared the nightmares of the horror of war. Yet he couldn't help the feeling that Trowa still wanted to fight, that the soldier in him was lurking just below the surface. He sighed and made his way out of the circus grounds. There wasn't anything he could do here, the girl had made it perfectly clear he wasn't welcome. He didn't see the pair of emerald eyes watching his dejected back as he left.

Peering around the side of the tent, Trowa watched the retreating form. He felt uneasy and began to search his mind. That guy had approached him as if he knew him. A blinding pain shot through Trowa's head and he sank to his knees, grasping his head in agony as flashes scorched his mind. Golden hair, a violin, naked skin... Images raced through his mind in jumbled order, none of them making any sense. "Who was that? I - I know him! He seems familiar..." Trowa ground out as the images began to fade and the pain in his skull receded.

* * *

The colony began to vibrate, explosions rocked the fragile world and people ran for cover not understanding what was happening. A blonde head charged through the panicking crowds, his mind focused only on one thing; reaching the circus and Trowa.

The big top swayed as the foundations shifted beneath it, people ran screaming from inside the tent whilst the ringmaster barked orders to the troop. Another explosion rocked the colony and a lighting structure groaned under the stress of the cables securing it. The cables couldn't take the strain, not having been designed to withstand a swaying unit this large and they snapped sending the lighting unit plummeting towards the ground. Hearing the rush of air, Trowa glanced upwards to see the lighting unit heading directly for him. He froze, unable to move his body from the incoming missile. Seconds later he was sprawled on the ground trying to draw breath into his lungs, his sister half lying across his prone form.

Seeing the plummet of the lighting unit and Trowa frozen in shock, Cathy screamed and dived across the ring, knocking Trowa from his feet and out of harm's way. She recovered quickly and pushed herself up off her brother then drew him into the safety and comfort of her arms, stroking his back and reassuring him with soft words. "Are you okay, Trowa?" she asked the shivering man softly.

Still shaking from his close brush with death, Trowa managed to speak between chattering teeth. "I'm cold... and I'm scared... Something's coming..." Trowa said quietly. He didn't know what it was or how he knew, he just did.

Cathy continued to soothe the young man in her arms. "There, there, it's all right I'm by your side."

"Sis..." Trowa began.

"Trowa?" she replied.

Just as Trowa was about to answer a blonde form burst into the tent, eyes scanning wildly around before alighting on the pair and hurrying over. Seeing them both huddled on the floor he knew he had to get them out, make them understand. "Trowa! It's dangerous, hurry to shelter!" he stated.

"What's going on?" demanded Cathy as she glared at Quatre as if this was his fault.

"It's a battle, mobile suits are exchanging fire near the colony," replied Quatre as he begged with his eyes for them to understand the urgency for getting to safety.

"But why? We're just trying to live here in peace! How many people have to be sacrificed before this ends?! I'm tired of losing people who are important to me. I can't take it anymore," sobbed Cathy. She was sick and tired of this war, the sacrifice, the bloodshed. Her eyes widened a moment later as she felt the soft brush of fingers across her cheek and she looked into concerned emerald eyes.

"Don't cry, Sis, I promise to protect you," said Trowa in a soft voice as he continued to wipe away the girl's tears.

"Trowa?" murmured Cathy. She saw the look in those eyes, a look she hadn't seen in a long time and knew then that one day soon Trowa's memories would return. Some of them already had if what she was seeing in those emerald depths was any indication.

Watching the tender moment between the siblings before him, everything took on a sudden clarity for the 04 pilot. Even if Trowa never remembered who he was or the precious moments they had shared, Quatre had to do something to help, to stop this war.

"I don't want to lose anyone else either. You saved my soul, Trowa. Now it's my turn to save people, that's why the Gundams were built in the first place," he said quietly, his path chosen in his mind. Whilst he may never have Trowa again in any form, he was damned if he was going to sit back and watch a colony be destroyed and see more innocent people die.

He owed Trowa more than the teen would ever know. With one last look at the green eyed man, Quatre turned on his heel and ran from the tent.

* * *

Debris from the battle lay scattered all around, floating freely in the void of space. Quatre hung limp in his harness, hands still latched onto the controls as the big Gundam waited patiently, hanging in space. Quatre's chest heaved, his head bowed as he fought the tears of sadness that plagued him each time he was forced to fight, forced to take lives. But he had the small consolation that he'd at least protected many innocent lives by his actions. It was a small consolation though. Why did they have to battle so close to the colonies? Why did they need to risk the innocents? Quatre's heart bled as he tossed the questions around in his head, unable to find any logical answer for them.

* * *

The colony had stopped shaking and people were beginning to venture out again to assess the damage and begin the task of cleaning up the mess. In a small circus tent a youth slipped out and began to walk across the grass, his mind made up.

"Trowa?"

The girl's voice caught him off guard and he stopped, turned around and faced the woman he'd come to know and trust as his sister.

"Trowa? Where are you going?" she asked as she dropped her bags to the ground.

His face softened a little and he spoke quietly and clearly. "He's calling me."

The woman cocked her head. "I don't hear anybody," she said.

Trowa couldn't explain it; it wasn't so much a voice in his ears in the audio sense, but more a voice in his mind. He knew that the blonde was calling for him, pleading for him to come back to him, he could feel it in his mind and it began to stir emotions inside him that he didn't know he had. Somehow he knew this other youth was special, that somewhere in his forgotten past they had shared something precious to both of them. God, how he wished he could remember. "I can tell. He's crying," said Trowa softly.

It was as if he had an invisible link to the other guy, a bond of some sort that tied them together. He could feel the pain of the pilot, sense the hurt and not just in the physical sense. He could feel it in his heart. The blonde was torn inside, looking for something and Trowa knew instinctively that he could heal the other man. He had to go to him, had to find out what this pull was, _had to try and remember_.

Watching as her brother turned again, Cathy felt her heart crack and ran after him. "You can't! You went through so much pain last time. Are you gonna fight again?" she asked as she stood defiantly in front of him.

Trowa stopped again and faced the woman. His eyes were sad but there burned a fierceness deep within. "I vaguely recall somebody telling me a long time ago that the only way to live a good life is to act on my emotions," he said softly and then lost himself in a memory for a moment, one he knew had to be from his past. There was a brief vision of a chocolate haired boy, a large transport truck and bandages. It confused him momentarily but he had a strong feeling that this boy in his memory was an important part of something big, just as the blonde was and that long haired guy who'd come to see him a couple of days ago. He also knew he was a part of that something too and could only hope that the blonde would be able to help him fill in the holes his Swiss cheese brain seemed determined to keep blank.

"You're definitely going then? You're so stubborn, you haven't changed one bit. You're crazy." she said, but without conviction.

He could clearly see the fear and anguish in her face and eyes as she understood that he was going. He recalled her saying earlier about not wanting to lose any more people that were important to her. His eyes softened as he gazed upon her face. "I'll come back alive, Sis," he told her and then before he could change his mind he turned and strode out, confident steps that belied his inner turmoil, never looking back.

"Trowa, you really are crazy," she whispered to his form as she watched him leave.

* * *

His fingers flew over the control pad seemingly with a life of their own. Trowa didn't understand it at all. He had no recollection of ever having piloted a shuttle before and yet his feet had carried him here, his brain had taken over and now he was seated in the cockpit preparing to take off. _It was weird_, he thought. Sort of like an out of body experience. He was merely a spectator watching himself go through the motions of a seasoned veteran. It brought more questions to the surface of his mind. Just what the hell had he done in his past? The blonde had the answers, he had to for the sake of Trowa's sanity, the guy had to know something about his past.

The shuttle was cleared for launch and Trowa guided it through the sequence before leaving the colony and heading to space. His hands knew what to do so he let them, not trying to analyze it any more, just let it happen. He spotted the huge figure of a mobile suit ahead, motionless in space and his heart began to pound. He knew that suit. More flashes invaded his brain, a large red and white suit, similar to the one in front of him burned in his head but before he could grasp it completely it was gone. Trowa was frustrated to say the least.

The beep of a scanner brought Quatre from his mourning and he glanced at the screen. A blip appeared on the radar and he looked up to the view port. He let his empathy flow through him and his eyes widened. "Huh? Trowa?" he gasped as he watched the shuttle approaching. Quatre scrambled for his communications unit and flipped the switch. "Approaching shuttle, identify yourself."

Inside the shuttle a smile graced the 03 pilot's lips as the gentle voice came over his com unit. "Mobile suit, this is shuttle 638. I mean you no harm."

"Trowa! It is you!" exclaimed the blonde.

"Trowa Barton, at your service," replied Trowa and cut the shuttle's engines back to bring him to a stop near the suit.

"Any chance of getting a lift?" asked the blonde.

"No problem. Opening cargo bay doors now." Trowa flipped a couple of switches and there was a hiss of escaping air before the groan of machinery indicated the cargo bay doors were opening.

Quatre waited until the shuttle's cargo doors were fully open before maneuvering his Gundam into the bay. As he settled the giant mecha and began to power down so the doors closed around the bay.

"Resuming pressurization," came Trowa's voice over the com link. "Pressurization complete. Life support systems on line, cargo bay capable of sustaining life forms. You may exit at will."

Releasing the hatch, Quatre stepped out of Sandrock and onto the small platform. He grasped the cord to the side and lowered himself to the cargo bay floor before pushing a couple of buttons on his remote and effectively sealing the Gundam. With Sandrock safe, Quatre headed for the doors and the cockpit where he expected to find Trowa and hopefully they could talk. The youth was waiting for him, staring out through the shuttle windows at the void of space, floating debris and the colony below.

Trowa looked up as the blonde entered the cockpit and took a seat in the co-pilot's chair. "Where to?" he asked in his quiet tone.

"I have a rendezvous with a woman called Noin," replied Quatre as he studied the teen's face, searching for any sign of recognition at the mention of Noin's name. There was none.

"Coordinates?"

Quatre gave him the information and watched as the 03 pilot punched it in to the shuttle's main computer. The man seemed as if he knew exactly what he was doing which given his amnesic state, didn't make much sense to Quatre. "Do you remember anything?" he asked as the shuttle responded to the computer's instructions and set course, engines thrumming as it cleared the colony and debris field.

With the shuttle engaged on autopilot, Trowa released his grip of the controls and turned his full attention to the blonde. "What is your name?"

"Quatre, Quatre Raberba Winner," replied Quatre.

"Quatre..." Trowa rolled the name off his tongue as he studied the sound of it. "It - It sounds familiar but I can't pinpoint why. You know me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," replied Quatre.

"Can you help me? Help me to remember?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"There's things I need to know, I'm having flashes of things, bits and pieces from my past but they make no sense," said Trowa and turned away to stare out to space.

"Come." Quatre stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go to the galley and get something to eat. We can talk properly there. It will be a while before we meet up with Noin so we may as well spend the time getting to know each other again and maybe I can help to fill in the blanks for you, or at least some of them."

Trowa nodded and removed his harness, took the blonde's hand and allowed himself to be led through the shuttle to the galley. The feeling of Quatre's hand in his own was familiar and he sensed there was something more between him and the other man, what that something was though, he couldn't remember.

They found the galley and Quatre rummaged around for some food for them. He came up with a couple of sealed food bags and turned to Trowa. "Beef or chicken?"

Something stirred in Trowa's mind, a vague memory. "Beef," he replied somehow knowing the other pilot wouldn't eat the beef.

Tossing the sealed bag over to Trowa, Quatre sank into a chair and ripped the packet open. He slid the straw into place and began to suck the blended food into his mouth. "Still tastes like cardboard," he chuckled.

Trowa declined to answer, he was still trying to grasp those elusive wisps of memory that teased at the edge of his consciousness. He quickly finished his meal and placed the empty bag in the trash container. "Tea," he suddenly said. "You like tea."

"Pardon?" replied Quatre a little stunned.

"I remember something. You like tea," he repeated.

Quatre smiled. "Yes, I do like tea," he answered. "Is there anything else you remember?"

Trowa frowned as he fought the stubborn blackness that was his memory. "No, not really. I get flashes from time to time but they are hazy at best, different events but none of them make any sense. Can you help me?"

"I can try, but I'm not sure if it will help you at all. Maybe some things are better left buried." Quatre really didn't want to explain how Trowa had come to be in this state of amnesia; for that would mean admitting his mistake and then the green eyed pilot would hate him forever. He turned his head away in shame.

"You're unhappy," came the soft voice. "I can feel it."

Quatre's head jerked around. "You can feel my emotions?"

"I - I think so," replied Trowa a little uncertain.

"Can you feel anyone else's?"

"No."

Quatre gave a tiny smile. Maybe all hope wasn't lost.

"We have a connection, don't we?" questioned Trowa.

"I suppose we do," replied Quatre.

"Please, Quatre, help me. Tell me what happened to me. I need to know," asked the Latin softly. He could feel the inner turmoil in Quatre and he hated to ask, for he knew there was something dark there that Quatre was keeping from him and it had to do with his loss of memory. "I promise I won't hate you for it." Trowa reached out and placed his hand over the blonde's, somehow it felt right.

Trembles passed through his body as Quatre weighed up Trowa's words. He owed the other pilot the truth that much was clear to him, whether Trowa forgave him or not remained to be seen but he could hope. The touch of Trowa's hand over his own sparked memories of his own… of a certain night some time ago now when they had shared more than the music of flute and violin - they'd made music of their own using their bodies as instruments. Taking a deep breath, Quatre began his miserable tale.

* * *

Some time passed before Quatre concluded his confession. Trowa had asked a few questions, some relating to the Zero incident and others relating to things before. He'd had a lot to think about and had excused himself from Quatre's presence to seclude himself in one of the shuttle's cabins. Quatre stared at the clock again and sighed. Trowa hadn't berated him, hadn't taken his anger out on him as Quatre had expected, he'd simply asked a couple of questions and then declared he needed some time to be alone to think things through. Quatre had let him go, his sad, teal eyes following the youth as he left the galley.

Eyeing the clock again, Quatre decided he'd sat there brooding for long enough, he needed to find Trowa and talk to him again, at least to find out if Trowa had remembered anything and if so, how much. Wearily he got to his feet and shucked out of the heavy space suit he'd been wearing. He left it in the galley and headed towards the cabin section. Walking down the hall he was contemplating which cabin Trowa would use when a door swooshed open and the teen stepped out. Quatre's eyes lit up briefly at the sight and then clouded at the unreadable expression on the Latin's face.

"I was coming to find you," said Trowa softly.

"Well, I'm here," smiled the blonde.

"I have a few things I'm still not clear on," frowned Trowa. "I was hoping you could help." Trowa had spent the past couple of hours brooding over Quatre's information. Some of the bits fell into place but there was still a huge part of the jigsaw missing. Trowa also sensed that the blonde was special to him in some way but try as he might, he couldn't bring those memories back. To say he was frustrated would be an understatement.

"I'll help if I can, Trowa," murmured the Arab. "What is it that's still troubling you?"

"Please." Trowa opened the door to the cabin again and motioned for Quatre to enter.

Still slightly puzzled, Quatre entered the cabin and sat down in the only available place; the bed.

Trowa followed him inside and sat next to the blonde. He took a moment to order his thoughts and then began to speak. "I appreciate you telling me what you did, explaining why I have this huge gap in my mind and rest assured, I do not hate you for it. I can't hate you for it for there is something else there, something I cannot remember."

Quatre gave an audible sigh of relief. Trowa didn't hate him; he could live with that.

Trowa continued. "I feel drawn to you by some invisible connection. I can feel your pain, sense your sadness and I know it has to do with me and not simply because of what happened. There is something else that bonds us together, isn't there?"

Lowering his eyes for a moment Quatre thought about the question. Just how did you explain to a man who had no memory that you once shared a bed and your bodies? That you were intimate in the true sense of the word. Hell, he wasn't sure if Trowa even liked men anymore! He reached out with his empathy, using his gift as a guide to let him know what was going on with the other man. He felt the confusion deep inside and a touch of something else. Quatre made his mind up then and there and to hell with the consequences. He raised his eyes again and met with the trusting green of 03. Slowly Quatre leant forwards and brushed his lips over those of Trowa then sat back to see what happened.

The tender brush of lips against his caught Trowa by surprise and his eyes closed briefly. Opening them again he reached up and ran his fingers over his lips, confusion foremost in his mind as he sought to make sense of the fleeting kiss. A memory flashed through his head, he'd kissed this man before. He brought his gaze upwards to meet those of the Arab and stared at him.

Seeing the questioning look on Trowa's face, Quatre leaned in again and partook of another kiss, this time a little deeper. He warmed as he felt Trowa respond to the kiss but before it could go any further, he pulled away and watched intently for any sign of recognition or recollection.

The kiss felt good and familiar, Trowa had to admit. More memories began to flood his mind; kissing in a room, holding the blonde close to him as they invaded each other's mouths. Trowa shivered. "I- We - We've done this before," he breathed out.

"Yes, we have," replied Quatre and brought his hand up to brush the long bang out of Trowa's eyes.

"I remember, at least I think I do," Trowa began hesitantly. "It feels familiar. In the past, we kissed only deeper." Trowa raised his questioning eyes to those of the Arab.

"That's correct, Trowa."

Trowa knew he wanted more, he couldn't explain what he was feeling but he had an idea that if that kiss could cause some of his fragile memory to return then maybe... "Please, kiss me again? That kiss has begun to jog my mind, I don't know but maybe, maybe if you can show me what we did..." Trowa was unsure of what he was asking but figured if one kiss could trigger that memory then hopefully another as well as whatever else they did might just work in his favor and he could remember more.

"Andante, andante," said Quatre quietly as he pressed a kiss to Trowa's forehead.

"Slowly, slowly," translated Trowa as the light of dawning came into his eyes. "Music! We played music together!"

Quatre nodded. "Yes, we did. I'll try and help you, Trowa, but you must let me know if at any stage you become uncomfortable or I trigger any bad memories."

"Andante, andante, go slowly with me, please," whispered Trowa.

Quatre smiled and then sealed his lips to Trowa's once again. This time Quatre didn't hold back, he let the kiss grow, deepen and ran his tongue across Trowa's bottom lip moaning softly when Trowa opened up to him. His tongue disappeared inside, desperate to reclaim its territory. Gently Quatre explored the mouth of the Latin, touching tentatively at first as he roamed around, relocating the tender spots he'd learned in their previous encounter. He brought his arms up and encircled Trowa within them, drawing the other pilot closer and running his hands over the broad, muscular back.

Trowa let himself be swept away by the kiss, the touches of the blonde's tongue inside his mouth felt good and his body began to respond. Somehow it was familiar and yet alien at the same time but Trowa declined to question it. The emotions he could feel stirring inside both himself and his partner indicated that this was right. As the Arab's arms wound around him so he felt his own reciprocate, enclosing the smaller man within his embrace and feeling the warmth of another body against his. He moaned softly, pleasure tingling along his spine with the soft touch of Quatre's hands upon his back.

"Is this okay?" Quatre asked as they broke for air, both of them flushed and panting slightly. "Are you remembering anything?"

"Nothing really significant has come to mind as yet," breathed Trowa. "It feels nice, right, familiar even, but I cannot recall anything more at the moment. Maybe I never will," he added, a touch dejected.

"I'm sure that all your memories will return in time, Trowa," said Quatre quietly. "Patience is what you need, patience and understanding."

Trowa nodded and then surrendered his mouth as Quatre leaned in for another kiss.

Unsure of exactly what it was that Trowa wanted from him, Quatre opted to simply play it by ear, relax and enjoy the moment. Trowa had asked him to go slowly and Quatre fully intended to do just that. He'd take things bit by bit, gradually ease his way along and hope that Trowa would regain some of his memories, or at least not deck him for being forward. The kiss signified that Trowa at least accepted that much from him and wasn't repulsed so maybe the Latin was still interested in men despite his amnesia. Given what Trowa had confessed to remembering so far Quatre thought it a safe bet that his advances and touches wouldn't be rejected. The very least he could hope for was even if Trowa never remembered there might be a place in his heart for Quatre.

Closing his eyes, Trowa let the sensations run through him, not bothering to try and recall anything at all. Maybe it would be for the best to let his body take over and his mind shut down for a while. He had no doubt that his mind would alert him soon enough should any memory stir. He advanced his own tongue, hesitant at first, and then with a touch more boldness he began to explore the inside of the blonde's mouth.

Allowing his hands to wander over Trowa's back, Quatre was pleased when 03's tongue invaded his mouth and began to search around. His own tongue greeted the intruder and let it wander around before rubbing against it and entwining with it. His hands worked down to the waistband of Trowa's jeans and began to pull the turtleneck up. He wanted to run his fingers over the sleek skin, skin that he never thought he would see, let alone touch, again. The other man's body was exactly how he remembered it, soft to the touch but with a steel hardness of muscle beneath. He could feel goose bumps rising as his hands and fingers traced idle patterns over the flesh and he moaned softly when Trowa's hands began to mimic his actions.

The touch of Quatre's hands upon his skin was a welcome distraction to Trowa. It felt nice to have those digits teasing his flesh. Another flash coursed through his brain, one of a naked Quatre screaming his name in passion and Trowa's body began to harden in response. Trowa didn't try to grasp the image or force it to stay in his mind; he simply let it flow through and tried to understand it. He could only conclude that he needed the blonde to show him more before he could possibly start to make sense of any of the images his mind was offering. All he could understand from the images at this point in time was that he obviously liked men. Funny, it was something he'd not thought about since his accident, he'd never really had the opportunity to question his sexual preferences as he'd been busy with familiarizing himself with the circus routine again. He concluded then that this must be a part of who he had been in his past, it felt familiar to him just as the lions and the routine at the circus had and the handling of the shuttle controls, despite not recalling anything in his memory of having done any of it before.

Abandoning himself completely to the moment, Quatre's fingers continued to trace their way over Trowa's back and sides. Their mouths parted and they began to sink to the mattress, neither one willing to call a halt to the proceedings. As they collapsed back onto the bed so Quatre's fingers worked their way around to Trowa's chest and located a nipple. He began to toy with the nub, twisting and teasing it gently, pleased at the gasps and moans that came for the Latin's mouth. He felt his own shirt being tugged from his pants and took a moment to stop and raise himself up a little. "You want me to remove it?" he asked, his voice rough from the pleasure.

"Please," came the soft reply.

Quatre was quick to comply, undoing the buttons and shucking off the shirt and waistcoat. As he turned back to his partner he was happy to note that Trowa had also removed his own turtleneck and all that lovely skin was on display for Quatre to play with. And Quatre certainly intended to play. Without giving Trowa a chance to object, Quatre lowered his mouth and took a golden nipple into it, swirling his tongue around the nub and teasing lightly with his teeth. Hands found their way to his golden locks and held him firmly in place; not that Quatre intended leaving his feast. Beneath him the chest rumbled, something akin to the purr of a large cat deriving pleasure from his actions.

Desire had begun to manifest itself in Trowa's gut, the sensations from his chest and the blonde's teasing of his nipple sent small shocks through his system and to his groin which had tightened painfully. All thoughts of regaining memories fled his mind as he gave himself over completely to the pleasure his body was being bathed in. He couldn't help the subtle thrusts of his hips as his cock sought friction for its need, his ass clenched in anticipation of whatever else the Arab had in store for him.

Trowa's subtle motions didn't escape the blonde. Quatre was himself as hard as a rock and desperate for relief but he did his best to ignore it and concentrate on pleasuring his partner. Their first encounter was still fresh in his mind, the way Trowa had touched him, seduced his skin with tender caresses and brought him to screaming ecstasy; and given the Latin's memory loss caused by his own hand, Quatre felt he owed it to the other man to at least return the pleasure he'd been in receipt of during their first encounter. He let his own hips thrust in countenance to the Latin's and enjoyed the friction to his own length.

Slowly but surely, Trowa felt as if he was drowning in sensation. It felt good and he wanted more. For the first time since his 'accident' he began to feel whole again, healed somewhat. His hands let go of the blonde hair they were threading through and instinctively they began to stroke over the creamy skin of Quatre's back. He didn't know what he was doing but trusted in his instincts to lead him, obviously somewhere in the Swiss cheese that was his current mind he'd done something of this nature before. His body knew what to do even if his conscious mind didn't.

His hands rubbed gently over the pale skin, eliciting moans from his partner as he touched and explored. Finding the waistband of Quatre's pants it seemed right to want to remove them and touch the treasures beneath. He managed to worm a hand underneath, slipping beneath the barrier of silk that was Quatre's boxers and work his hand over a silky cheek. He squeezed gently and caressed as much as he could with the tight restriction of the cloth. He moaned quietly as he felt one of Quatre's hands shift subtly to his thigh and begin to rub up and down. Trowa's legs opened up to allow his partner to touch the inside of his thigh and drive his desire higher.

"You want me to remove these?" asked Quatre as he tugged lightly at Trowa's jeans.

Quatre's voice penetrated the fog of his brain and dumbly Trowa nodded. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to be completely free of the restrictive clothing, to feel Quatre's fingers run over his skin and bring him to heights he'd never dreamed of. He shifted his hips as Quatre's deft fingers found the button and zipper of his jeans, releasing them and tugging at the tight pants to pull them over lean hips and thighs. A blush rose to his cheeks as the cool air washed over his heated skin. His erection sprang forth, eager to greet its savior, swollen, red and leaking precum.

"No underwear?" Quatre questioned with a sly grin. "Still, you weren't one for wearing underwear much if I recall."

Trowa blushed deeper. "I don't really remember," he replied and hid behind his bang.

Sensing Trowa was a little uncomfortable with his sudden nudity, Quatre shifted his own position and began to remove his pants. He noticed Trowa peek out at him and smiled. "Fair's fair," he said and made short work of his pants and boxers. Now equally as nude, Quatre lay back down and ground himself against the Latin. "Ahhh..." he moaned.

The pressure of Quatre's cock against his own groin sparked Trowa's lust again and the man found his body grinding back with enthusiasm. They lay together for a moment, dry humping each other before Quatre pushed away and then moved. Trowa looked up in alarm as he felt the blonde easing his legs apart.

"Hush," whispered Quatre. "Andante, andante, I'll go slowly with you, Trowa."

Swallowing his fears, Trowa forced himself to relax again. His inner sense told him that Quatre wouldn't hurt him, he'd go slowly as promised. He opened his legs wider to show his trust.

Feeling tears prickle behind his eyes at the trust 03 was showing, Quatre lowered his mouth towards Trowa's groin and paused just above the weeping tip of Trowa's cock. He blew a soft breath over the head, smiling as the organ twitched and Trowa shivered. He repeated the action again, bathing the organ with his warm breath before lowering his lips and sucking the head into his mouth.

"Nnnn... Ohhhh..." groaned Trowa. How the hell could he have forgotten this?!

Setting his mind to the task, Quatre began to work the velvet length with his mouth, lips and tongue. He licked over the head, circling the crown and dipping into the slit to taste the precum gathering there. Then his mouth was on the move again, sliding over the thick shaft, tonguing the underside then sucking hard before working his way up again to the head and nibbling gently with his teeth. The organ he was playing twitched and surged with each touch Quatre bestowed upon it. It swelled and rose, eager to receive more stimulation and Quatre was happy to play. Tracing his tongue again along the underside, he reached the base of Trowa's penis and continued down to lick at the soft sac hanging beneath. The skin was warm against his tongue, Trowa's testicles moving within their confines as Quatre tormented them with his tongue. He sucked one into his mouth and gently rolled it around before applying the same skills to the other ball.

Sensations tingled along his spine, his groin came alive with stimulation and Trowa simply let himself go and take whatever the blonde was offering. Tiny flashes of memory continued to spark in his mind but he ignored them. He really didn't want to analyze those flashes now, not when he was being aroused by such a dedicated partner. All he gleaned from those brief glimpses into his past was that this pilot was more than a good friend, that they had definitely shared more together, and if what he was experiencing now was a part of that 'more' then he wasn't about to question it.

Quatre was really enjoying himself. He forgot that Trowa had no memory of their previous encounter, he forgot that they were in the middle of a war, he forgot that they were on their way to a rendezvous with Noin and hopefully the other pilots, he forgot everything other than the body below him and the need to satisfy not only its need but also his own. Gently he maneuvered Trowa's legs until he had them pushed up and apart, taking his time so as not to upset the other man or frighten him in any way. With Trowa now completely open and exposed to him, Quatre moaned. Last time they had been together Trowa had taken Quatre and Quatre had loved every minute of it. Now, with Trowa open to his touch, taste and vision, Quatre wondered what it would be like to take the Latin. Would Trowa accept that? Or would he prefer to top again? The only thing to do would be to ask.

So he did.

Reluctantly leaving his feast for the moment, Quatre brought himself up to lie between Trowa's spread thighs and ground his hips against the brunette. He kissed a path along the hairless chest and up the neck to Trowa's jaw. He gazed into the darkened emerald of his lover's eyes and smiled softly. Hesitantly he began to speak. "Trowa?"

"Mmm?"

"We have done this before, I don't know if any of your memories are returning but please, trust me when I say we have been intimate like this, only..." Quatre lowered his eyes for a moment. "When we did this before, well, you took the dominant role. I was the submissive and bottom. I, I just want to know if you're happy to continue on with this and if so, do you want to be the dominant again or would you prefer me to take control?"

The soft words and question took Trowa by surprise and he had to think for a moment. "I am getting flashes of things we've done in the past," he admitted. "Although they're all disjointed at the moment and not really making much sense. I seem to recall a bit of what we did before but I don't think I can remember what to do, I..."

"It's okay, Trowa," said the blonde. "We won't push this. We go at your pace and only if you're comfortable."

"I, I want to continue. You've been so gentle so far but I think it would be best if you took the controlling role, I'm not certain of what to do or expect. Please, show me?"

The pleading look in those eyes melted Quatre's heart and he reached in for a kiss. "It will be my pleasure," he replied huskily. They continued to kiss again and whilst they did Quatre's mind went into overtime trying to wrack his brain for what they could use for lube. He wasn't about to take Trowa dry and cause anymore pain to the Latin but Quatre wasn't in the habit of carrying around tubes of lube either. Somehow he doubted that Trowa would have any lube on him either. Maybe the medical bay would have something they could use, he mused.

Breaking the kiss he thought for a moment and then explained what he was going to do to Trowa. "Trowa, I have to find something to use as lube, something slippery otherwise this will be painful for both of us."

Trowa nodded.

"I'm just going to check out the medical bay and see if there is anything there we can use. I'll be right back." Quatre shifted from the bed and stood up. He gave the 03 pilot a warm, reassuring smile and then left the room in search of something to use for lube.

Watching the slender form leave, still naked, Trowa felt himself warm all over. The blonde had a beautiful body on him, slender and yet firm. Flashes came to him of a previous encounter, Trowa running his hands over the creamy skin, thrusting into an impossibly tight passage and causing screams of ecstasy to leave those sweet lips. He caught the memory and managed to hold it long enough to see clearly what had transpired. He shivered and smiled. Maybe he would regain all of his previous life at some stage. He was certainly managing to recall some of the more pleasant memories thus far. He could also feel some dark ones stirring on the fringe of his conscious and wasn't too sure if he wanted to remember those yet or not. He sighed and let a hand drift between his legs and stroke his neglected erection. His hips bucked as he pleasured himself, awaiting his lover's return.

Quatre ran down the corridor, shivering slightly as his naked skin was hit by the cold air of the shuttle. He located the medical bay and hit the button to the door. The door swooshed open and he entered making a beeline for the cabinet and the supplies he could see inside. Quickly he rummaged through and then his eyes lit up as he spotted a tube of KY jelly. "Bingo!" he snickered and grabbed the tube. Turning around he headed back out and along the corridor to his waiting lover.

Opening the door to the cabin again, Quatre paused at the sight before him. He cocked his head and with a cheeky grin, he spoke. "Can't wait for me?" he teased.

"Just passing the time and making sure I remain interested," replied Trowa with a grin of his own. He continued to pump the organ in his hand with languid strokes, enjoying the friction against the sensitive flesh. "I'd rather be touching you though," he added a little shyly.

Quatre walked over to the bed and stood along side it, his cock jutting out proudly. "Then touch me if that's what you want," he said huskily.

Releasing his own cock, Trowa let his hand come forth to caress the soft skin of Quatre's cock. He mapped out the contours, traced his fingers over the swollen crown, dipped into the tiny slit and spread the precum that was leaking steadily. Not content to simply explore Quatre's cock, Trowa let his fingers work downwards to the swollen sac. He gently rolled Quatre's testicles in his hand, enjoying the feeling of the wrinkled skin in his palm, the weight of Quatre's balls, heavy with their seed as they shifted inside their sac. The blonde spread his legs wider and Trowa rubbed gently causing the blonde to purr softly with the stimulation.

"Ahhh... That feels good," moaned the blonde as Trowa's fingers and hands worked over his groin, stimulating him to greater heights. The tube of lube dangled from his nerveless fingers as he allowed the pleasure to course through him.

Trowa could see the tube in the Arab's fingers. "You find something?" he asked.

"Yeah," Quatre ground out. "Amazing what they stock in the medical bays of these shuttles."

"Good." Trowa let his hand slip from the blonde's cock and shifted his position on the bed slightly. "Please?"

Quatre placed the lube to the side within easy reach and climbed back on the bed. He got himself comfortable and then kissed Trowa. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I want you," came the husky reply.

"Then I will not refuse you. Oh, Trowa," Quatre murmured and began to kiss all the exposed skin he could find on Trowa's throat. Whilst he distracted Trowa with his kisses, so Quatre located the lube and flipped open the cap. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and then dropped the tube. Bringing his hand to Trowa's groin he murmured. "Spread for me, Trowa."

The Latin obliged, opening his thighs and granting Quatre's hand access to his intimate areas. The hand quested forth, disappearing between the taut cheeks and running along the cleft. Finding Trowa's entrance, Quatre danced his fingers lightly over it, feeling the tremble of the hole as he teased. He continued to rub in small circles, stimulating the nerve endings of Trowa's anus before dipping a finger inside. The muscles were tight and inclined to want to prevent his entry but Quatre was a persistent bastard when he wanted to be and he pressed forth into the heat and moistness of Trowa's channel. With his finger buried up to the first knuckle, he paused and wriggled it around. He wasn't about to rush this, opting to tease and torment his lover with pleasure until Trowa was begging for him to take him.

"More," whispered Trowa as he pushed back against Quatre's hand. The slight penetration didn't hurt but drove him to near madness with its shallowness.

Being the kind hearted person that he was, Quatre couldn't refuse such a sweet request and worked his finger in deeper. Steadily he pushed inside until his finger was completely sheathed and he began to caress the inner walls, rubbing along them and causing Trowa to moan as he was introduced to nerve endings he didn't know he had.

The passage welcomed the addition of Quatre's second finger, the digits invading and probing, seeking out the sensitive spots and exploiting them. Warmth surrounded Quatre's fingers as he carefully stretched Trowa's passage and anal ring. The muscles quivered around him, occasionally clenching around his fingers and squeezing in a most delicious fashion. A third finger found its way inside to continue in the torment, pushing against the hot walls, convincing the muscles to stretch and accommodate the thickness of the three digits. Quatre's cock was bigger than those fingers and he wanted to make perfectly sure that Trowa would be lubed and stretched enough to take his size.

"Nice, feels good," moaned Trowa as he writhed against the invading fingers. Quatre's fingers brushed against something and Trowa's mind disappeared completely. All logic deserted him as fireworks exploded and his body jerked in reflex to the utter bliss that suddenly flooded him.

"Your sweet spot," snickered Quatre as he crooked his fingers to massage the bundle of nerves again and give Trowa another dose of unadulterated bliss.

"Ahhh... Feels so good," moaned Trowa as his nerves sang with the pleasure again. "Want more, want you inside," he groaned.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Quatre asked as he continued to stretch and massage.

"Yes!" hissed Trowa through clenched teeth.

"Then I won't make you wait any longer." The blonde removed his fingers and retrieved the lube. His hands shook as he applied the slippery gel to his penis. He'd never taken anyone before, in fact his only sortie into the world of sex had been either his own hand or the one time he'd been with Trowa and Trowa had made love to him so in a sense Quatre was losing his virginity a second time. He was scared but not of the act itself, he was more concerned about pleasing Trowa than himself.

"Hurry," came the pleading tone from the body beside him.

Dragging his mind back to the task at hand, Quatre finished lubing himself and settled between Trowa's spread thighs. He paused a moment to grasp his cock at the base and nudge against Trowa's entrance. "This may feel uncomfortable but there shouldn't be any pain. If you don't like it or want me to stop just tell me."

"Andante, andante," whispered Trowa.

"Yes, my love, I will go slow." Quatre gave a smile of reassurance and then began to press his cock forwards, urging the muscle of Trowa's anus to relax and let him in. For a fleeting moment he didn't think he was going to fit and then; the head slipped inside. It was exquisite torture to Quatre. The heat and tightness surrounded him, coaxed him deeper inside and gradually Quatre pushed forwards, sheathing himself slowly in the paradise of Trowa's body. Eventually he was completely seated and held himself still, whether for Trowa to adjust or himself to regain control, he wasn't sure.

The slow burn of penetration began to fade as stretched muscles gave in to the invasion and Trowa found himself caught in limbo, somewhere between pleasure and relief. The shaft buried inside his body felt familiar to him, filled him completely and he squeezed his internal muscles a touch in experimentation. Above him the blonde groaned and his passage caught fire with the sensations of the warm flesh embedded there.

"Are you okay?" asked Quatre as he watched the emotions flitting through those hypnotic eyes.

"Feels good. You can move if you like, I feel ready for more."A gentle hand ran over the soft skin of Trowa's side as the blonde began to withdraw. Once he had pulled half way out, Quatre slid back inside. He began to retreat again, a little further this time and then plunge back in. Steadily he built a slow rhythm, withdrawing and then returning, increasing the length and depth of his thrusts as Trowa's body warmed and welcomed his invasion, adjusting to the girth of the blonde's cock and beginning to demand more.

As the strokes increased, so did Trowa's desire. He began to thrust up in time with his lover, feeling the thick shaft slide deeper as he met the inward thrust and then retreat as they parted slightly. He began to pant, sucking air into his lungs as sweat broke out on his skin. Above him Quatre's eyes were closed, a look of concentration on the sweet face as he gently but methodically made love to Trowa. His body was humming, he was aware of every nerve ending, every touch and slide of Quatre's penis inside his passage and it increased his need. His cock lay stiff against his belly, balls hardening beneath and desperate for contact.

Setting a steady pace, Quatre's hips thrust, his mind overloaded with the pleasure he was feeling. Around his shaft Trowa's body felt hot and very much alive. It was pure bliss to Quatre; the soft, silky walls of Trowa's passage massaged his cock as he moved in and out. The muscles rippled and quivered around him, stimulating the already eager organ further. He tried to hold onto his control but felt it slipping rapidly. Beneath him Trowa's body was demanding more and he could feel the anticipation in the other pilot's body as it strove to get even closer to the ultimate release.

"Harder," came the plea. "Harder and faster."

Quatre sped up a little, still reluctant to penetrate too harshly and so although he increased the speed, he didn't increase the depth. Instead he angled slightly and managed to brush the head of his cock over Trowa's prostate and send the other pilot into screams of pleasure. He repeated the action, striking the prostate as often as he could.

"Need..." panted Trowa. "Need to... come..."

With his own tentative hold on sanity stretching ever thinner, Quatre managed to work a hand in-between their bodies and curl it around Trowa's crying cock. He tightened his grip and began to pump, determined to bring Trowa to a mind blowing orgasm.

Screaming loudly, Trowa didn't give a damn who heard him. His body was climbing the scales, alight with the music of their lovemaking and he was determined to reach the final bars before tumbling down the other side and into oblivion. His hips thrust up, his sweet spot was pounded and the hand on his cock worked him to the edge. He cried out again as Quatre's cock connected once more with his prostate sending shivers of pleasure singing through his body. "Yes!" he cried as his orgasm burst forth, driving everything from his mind and replacing it with the haze of completion. He swam in the pleasure, giving himself over completely to his release as it burned through him. His seed pumped from his cock, pooling on his belly as the blonde continued to milk every drop from him.

The clenching of Trowa's channel around his shaft drove Quatre over the edge. With Trowa's orgasm burning through him so Quatre found his own end. His balls drew close and his body stiffened; pushing himself as deep as he could get, he shot his load inside the Latin. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled over him; pulse after pulse of passion escaped his cock to be lost inside Trowa as the 04 pilot succumbed to his release. It was every bit as intense and enjoyable as the last time he'd been with Trowa.

As the last of the pleasure rippled through them, Quatre collapsed against his Latin lover, sucking air back into his lungs as his heart hammered in his chest. "Are you okay?" he managed to pant out.

Trowa reached up and brushed a strand of sweaty, gold hair from Quatre's face. "I feel fantastic," he murmured and then kissed the tip of Quatre's nose. "Thank you, I really enjoyed that."

"My pleasure and I mean that in _both_ senses," snickered Quatre. Carefully Quatre eased himself from Trowa, his now flaccid penis sliding easily out of the stretched hole. He lay himself down alongside the other pilot and continued to recover. "I'll get us a cloth in a moment to clean up with," he said softly.

"No rush," replied Trowa and snuggled against the blonde. He sighed.

"Did that help you any with your memory, Trowa?" asked Quatre as he worked his arms around the other man.

Trowa frowned and thought. His mind was still a mass of holes but there were some more images coming to him now, clearer than they had been. "Sort of," he replied honestly. "I can see things, flashbacks of sorts and slowly they're starting to hang around longer, long enough that I am beginning to make some sort of sense out of them."

"Then that's good," said Quatre. "I think in time you will make a full recovery. It will take a while but I'd say the chances of you completely regaining your lost memories are pretty good."

"I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing," mused Trowa.

"I don't quite follow," replied Quatre a little puzzled.

"If I don't regain my memories then what's to stop us from disappearing together?" Trowa raised an eyebrow and there was an amused smirk on his face.

Quatre chuckled. "I would love to do that with you, Trowa, but unfortunately I can't. I'm too well known in the business world, not to mention there is a war still going on and we are needed to help bring an end to it so we can all live in peace."

They lay in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts before Quatre shifted. "We should get cleaned up, the rendezvous with Noin's craft will be upon us soon."

Reluctantly Trowa began to get up and off the bed. His ass was sore, but it was a pleasant soreness. They showered and dressed then met up in the cockpit again. Taking his seat in the pilot's chair, Trowa smiled as Quatre joined him. A small blip appeared on their radar scanner.

"That should be Noin," commented Quatre.

A small knot of fear found its way into Trowa's gut at the prospect of meeting up with these people that obviously knew him, but he couldn't recall for the life of him. It was different with Quatre; he had a connection of sorts with the blonde and trusted the man completely, but the others?

A hand rested upon his arm and Trowa looked into Quatre's eyes.

"You will be fine, Trowa. They understand and they won't push you or pity you. Relax and be yourself. You will heal quicker if you don't force it."

"Andante, andante," whispered Trowa and smiled, placing his own hand over Quatre's.

The blonde gave a dazzling smile, tears pooling in his eyes. "Yes, Trowa. Andante, andante."

~ Owari ~

_Andante, andante _

_Take it easy with me please_

_Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze_

_Take your time, make it slow_

_Andante, andante, just let the feeling grow _

_Make your fingers soft and light_

_Let your body be the velvet of the night_

_Touch my soul, make it slow_

_Andante, andante, go slowly with me now _

_I'm your music, I'm your song_

_Play me time and time again and make me strong_

_Make me sing, make me sound_

_Andante, andante, tread lightly on my ground_

_Andante, andante, oh please, don't let me down _

_There's a shimmer in your eyes_

_Like the feeling of a thousand butterflies_

_Please don't talk, go on play_

_Andante, andante and let me float away _

_I'm your music, I'm your song_

_Play me time and time again and make me strong_

_Make me sing, make me sound_

_Andante, andante, tread lightly on my ground_

_Andante, andante, oh please, don't let me down _

_Make me sing, make me sound_

_Andante, andante, tread lightly on my ground_

_Andante, andante, oh please, don't let me down_

_Andante, andante, oh please, don't let me down _

_Andante, Andante - ABBA_


End file.
